


Silence

by wistfulmemory



Category: Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: Do not awaken the princess...





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the prompt “If you value your life, my life, the lives of everyone in this city… you won’t wake the sleeping princess.” found in the post http://vitaminsobsession.tumblr.com/post/170348777218/some-fractured-fairy-tale-ideas

Outsiders were not common in Sercani. In the past, many traders, travelers, and visitors had come to the city, but now only some traders came, and the few who did come stayed outside the city limits and required the citizens to come out to them to trade for goods.

The spread of news concerning the city had started slowly, but as the strangeness of the city continued, the news traveled more and more quickly, and rumors grew and morphed into tales that turned into bedtime stories to caution young children to stay away from Sercani.

Silence was now the way of the city. All talking and noises were no longer allowed in the city. Communication was done through writing or hand signs. Animals were trained from birth to utter no sounds. Anything that could make a noise was worked on so it wouldn’t.

No one wanted to be the reason the curse came to life. A world of silence was the better alternative to a world destroyed because the princess (who had secretly studied to become a sorceress to make it easier for her to forcefully take the throne from her older sister) was awaken from the unstable sleep spell the enchantress had managed to place on her.


End file.
